Bridgette and Lindsay Exchange Shoes
by starstruck17
Summary: Bridgette and Lindsay have some fun with their high heels


**Disclaimer: I do now own Total Drama**

There was an empty room with blue walls and a white tile floor. Two blonde girls walked in. One of them was Bridgette who had on a navy blue dress that went to her knees, and the other one was Lindsay who had a crimson red dress that went to her knees.

"Hello Bridgette," Lindsay said.

"Hello Lindsay," Bridgette said.

The two girls were both barefoot in beige pantyhose wiggling their toes, but in the middle of the room was a pair of shiny black patent pumps with four inch heels that the two blondes both noticed.

"Shall we?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course," Lindsay replied.

The two walked up to the shoes and they both bent down to grasp a shoe as they each take one shoe for themselves. Lindsay grabbed the left pump and Bridgette grabbed the right pump. After they took a shoe, they each put the shoe onto the correct foot and studied each other.

"I love your shoe Bridgette," Lindsay complemented as she modeled her heel.

"Thanks Lindsay, I love your shoe too," Bridgette complemented as she modeled her heel as well.

"Thanks," Lindsay said giggling.

The two girls started to slowly walk around the room like they were models. The girls were admiring the clicking sound of their heels as it felt like music to their ears. Lindsay stopped for a moment and started tapping her foot.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm tapping my foot, you should try it," Lindsay said.

Bridgette stopped and started tapping her foot to the sound of her heel. Bridgette was also snapping her fingers to the beat, and Lindsay started to do the same. Afterwards they just moved their foot around on the heel just admiring their shoes before they started to slowly walk a little more.

"I kind of like this little walk," said Lindsay.

"Yeah, maybe were only in one heel, but were still showing our shoes beauty," Bridgette said.

Then the two started to get close together and hold hands. Lindsay was teasing Bridgette by rubbing her high heeled foot along Bridgette's leg.

"That tickles," Bridgette said giggling.

"Doesn't it feel good," Lindsay asked.

"A little, but what do you think of it," Bridgette asked as she rubbed her heeled foot along Lindsay's leg.

Lindsay started to giggle as the two were playing footsies with each other. Then they heard a knock at the door. The two stopped and then the girls slowly walked to the door. They opened the door and saw that a package was delivered to them. Bridgette picked up the package and put it by the wall in the room.

"What did we get," Lindsay asked.

"I think I know what we got," Bridgette said as she opened the package.

Inside the package was a pair of shiny red patent pumps with four inch heels. Bridgette and Lindsay were both happy to have another pair of shoes with them.

"Okay Lindsay, you take the right one, and I'll take the left one," Bridgette said.

"Okay," Lindsay replied.

Bridgette grabbed the left shoe, and Lindsay grabbed the right shoe. Bridgette and Lindsay each put their shoe on as the two blonde girls were now each wearing one black pump and one red pump.

"Should we do more walking," Lindsay asked.

"Why of course," Bridgette replied.

The two girls slowly continued to walk around like models and then they stop to model their own shoes. As the girls show them off, they started to seductively look at each other. Then Lindsay stomps her foot.

"What was that for?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I wanted to," Lindsay answered.

"Really," Bridgette smirked.

Bridgette then stomped her foot delivering a loud sound with her heel. The two then decided to tap their foot some more.

"Hey Lindsay, do you think something doesn't feel right with these heels," Bridgette asked as she was tapping her foot.

"I think you're right, we should have our shoes match each other," Lindsay answered as she was tapping her foot.

"Say Lindsay, why don't we trade our left shoes," Bridgette said as she stopped tapping her foot.

"Okay," Lindsay replied.

The two girls walked up to each other, and then each of them slipped their left shoe off. The two girls wiggled their toes and giggled, and then with their barefoot, they slide their left shoes over to swap them. Bridgette slipped on the black pump as she was now wearing both black pumps, and Lindsay slipped on the red pump as she was now wearing both red pumps.

"Lindsay you look amazing," Bridgette said.

"Thanks, you look so amazing too," Lindsay said.

"Why thank you," Bridgette said as she walked to the other side.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette just stood there and snapped her fingers. Bridgette would then tap dance and twirl around. Lindsay would snap her fingers and do the same as she would start to tap dance as well twirling around a little bit.

"I didn't know you could tap dance," Bridgette said.

"It's not that great, but your tap dance is awesome," Lindsay complemented.

"Why thank you," said Bridgette as she stopped and stomped her foot.

Lindsay also stopped dancing, and then they just continued to walk around the room more and more hearing the hypnotic sounds of their heels. Then they walked up to each other.

"So Bridgette, what got you into heels," Lindsay asked.

"Oh me," Bridgette replied as she bent down and rubbed her hand on her foot, "I think it's the height they give me, how naughty they make me look, but most importantly it's the sound that pleases me."

Bridgette then stood straight back up and stomped her foot. Lindsay just continued to giggle to the sounds of the heels.

"I love heels because they make me look even hotter and prettier, you can't beat the beauty of heels," Lindsay said.

"You're right, and you do look even more beautiful," Bridgette said looking at Lindsay.

"You too," Lindsay replied.

The two started to play footsies again rubbing their foot along their legs. The girls just continued to giggle and then they looked down on the floor at their shoes once more.

"Hey Bridgette, could you tap your foot for a little bit," Lindsay requested.

"Of course I can," Bridgette said.

Bridgette tapped her foot several times and Lindsay just bent down to watch Bridgette's foot tap in her shiny black pump. She couldn't resist the sound that Bridgette's shoe was making on the tile floor. Then Bridgette stopped tapping.

"Like that," Bridgette asked.

"I did, now it's my turn," Lindsay said.

Bridgette bent down close to Lindsay's feet as she started to tap her foot a couple of times. Bridgette was just memorized by the sound Lindsay's red pump was making. Then Bridgette was just so into it that she just grabbed Lindsay's foot.

"What are you doing," Lindsay asked.

"You look too beautiful in those shoes, so I'm going to take one off your foot," Bridgette said.

Bridgette slowly pulled Lindsay's red heel off of her foot showing the blonde's barefoot with the pantyhose on. Lindsay wiggled her toes and Bridgette just dropped the shoe.

"You're funny Bridgette taking my shoe like that when the truth is that you wearing both of those black pumps make you look to hot," Lindsay said as she bent down grabbing Bridgette's foot.

"Go ahead Lindsay," Bridgette said.

Lindsay would then slowly pull off Bridgette's black heel leaving her with a barefoot that was in a pantyhose. Bridgette started to wiggle her toes in front of Lindsay, and Lindsay would set the shoe down.

"I think we should just stick with one shoe, because both shoes make us look to pretty," Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, I was just into dancing all over the place with those heels," Bridgette said.

"We should get going," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, let's go," Bridgette said.

The two blonde girls walked out the door each wearing only one shoe. As the door closes, all we see in the room is a single black pump and a single red pump lying on the middle of the floor.

 **THE END**


End file.
